Dreamer
by Hollywood Eyes
Summary: "The atmosphere around me had broke and changed into something dark as I stood in the palm of a hand. Large red eyes stood in front of me and cackling was heard. Horror stricken I looked up to see the face of Light Yagami." Ryder's dreams...premonitions of what is to come? Only Mello could know.


A/n: I don't own deathnote!

Dreamer

_I awoke in a dark room; the moonlight seemed to give off a glow because I could see my hand in front of my face. Standing up I dusted off my jeans; I didn't recognize this place, and I don't think I had ever been here before._

_In front of me were two large door; they almost reminded me of the theatre stages entrance back home, they were elegantly carved with big brass door handles._

_Taking a step towards the door I reached for the handle, carefully pushing the door open._

_Upon opening it, I look around once more. Now I was certain I had never been here because this place was huge!_

_Noticing clicking on the marbled floor I look down to my feet. I was wearing, heels? Strange I didn't remember putting them on._

_A huge spiral staircase was off to my left, hearing laughter- Mello's laughter. I smiled dashing for the stairs._

_He must be up there! Reaching the top of the stairs; a glimmer of white caught my eye from the balcony._

Mello watched as Ryder smiled in her sleep. 'Tch. Probably dreaming of some girly fantasy, with me in it. Wouldn't put it past Ryder, she had a good imagination' Mello thought.

_Curiosity struck me as I took small steps leaning over the balcony, hands gripping the railing tightly. I faintly could see a small boy sitting on the marbled floor beneath me. Twirling away at his white locks, he seemed to be speaking but I couldn't quite hear him so I leaned in further, until I fell over._

_The atmosphere around me had broke and changed into something dark as I stood in the palm of a hand._

Ryder started panting in a way that made Mello curious as to what she was dreaming.

_Large red eyes stood in front of me and cackling was heard. Horror stricken I looked up to see the face of Light Yagami._

Before Mello could begin to realize what was happening Ryder jumped slightly, sitting up in a rush. A silent scream slipping through her lips, Mello sat up as well pushing a strand of blonde hair from her face.

"You okay?"

"Holy freak show!" She exclaimed, her hand on her chest breathing erratically. "I just had the scariest dream!"

Mello looked at her. "I believe that's called a nightmare."

"Seriously Mel's, I thought it was real!"

"Tell me about it." Leaning back gently he took Ryder with him, laying her against his chest. "Whatever it was must've been a good one to freak you out like that."

Ryder seemed to relax against his chest as she exhaled slowly.

"Well I remember walking into this empty room with this huge staircase. I heard your voice coming from up above-"

Mello laughed at this, she sounded silly. "Of course ya did."

Ryder looked up glaring at him for interrupting her.

"Whatever, proceed with your story." Mello waved her off rolling his eyes.

"Like I was saying, I heard you from the top of the stairs so I went to go see but this flash of white from below caught my eye and I leaned over the balcony to see this boy in white. Just as he started to tell me something I fell over…"

Mello froze, a boy in white? He never told her about Near.

"Near… ", He said staring off into space with a grimace.

Ryder looked up, confusion written on her face. "Near?"

"Ryder that boy, what was he doing?"

She shrugged. "I don't quite remember."

Mello looked down at her gripping her shoulders tightly. "Try to."

She closed her eyes for a moment, annoyed. "All I remember is that he wore white and twirled his hair. He wasn't there when I was walking up the steps but he was when I leaned over and..." She trailed off. "Wait, why?"

Mello shot up from the bed getting dressed, and grabbing his gun.

"Holy shit Mel's, what are you doing!?" Ryder sat up quickly stunned.

"Get dressed we're going to L.A."

"L.A.? For what?!" She said as she got up anyway slipping on some jeans.

"To visit an old friend."

Mello didn't want to and as much as he hated it, he had to see Near. He could see everything play out before anyone else knew it.

**-Fin**

**Yeah so here's yet another crappy fic.**

**I must get better! Still, reviews are nice! :3**

**-Hollywood Eyes**


End file.
